The Heaven And Hell Chronicles Crimson Prisoner
by XInfinityxAssassinX
Summary: Scar is Demon living with many others on Earth. But soon he stumbles upon a conspiracy, one that will start the Final war between Soul Society Heaven and The Hollow Dimension Hell .He heads into SS to defeat the captains and send his message to the top


This world is older than any of you know, and contrary to popular mythology, it did not begin as a paradise. For untold eons, Demons walked the earth; made it their home -- their Hell.

You see that which is the most awful of evils, death, is nothing to us Demons, since when we exist there is no death, and when there is death… well you see, that's just it, there is no death to us, only binding spells.

Why this fuss about death anyway? Use your imagination! Try to visualise a world without death… Forever waiting in peril, not knowing the future, yet always knowing there will be one. You humans seldom take a look at the world around you. Our souls live on, not only in the shadows but it the tight, strangling skins of your bodies.

Allow me to share a story with you, about a time where Demons and humans lived together. A time where no man, no human, knew anything about demons at all. As the last known living demon let me tell you this story is a story about me and how I managed to survive the apocalyptic war that began when one solemn demon, myself, found out the conspiracy behind the way of demon living itself. As I sit here surrounded by several thousand supernatural prison bars, I write this tale.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Scar and this is my story.

_**(A/N) For Several reasons I'm writing exactly what will be written down on the paper, for example I shall be writing in present tense as if it were just happening. But I do have a request. Could any of you tell me a way were I can alert the readers that this is happening or show it without leaving an author's note? Thank you.**_

"When you see a rose, class, how do you see it?" Demon Sunday school. The impossible ranting of Mrs Smith went on and on but finally this question arose my half dead spirit. "The rose is unlucky to have its many smaller thorns!" I heard a shout from across the room followed by cheers and whispers of agreement. "WRONG! Now sit down and shut up Ronald!" Sniggers now arose from every corner. "Miss, I believe that the thorns are lucky that they get to grow on such a perfect rose," I now whisper.

"Correct as always Mr Scar," she hissed, practically amused that someone had managed to answer her so called "question of the day". "The Class Can Now Leave!" Several smacks against the hard wooden floor flowed into my ears followed by chants of "school's Out!"

It was officially the last day for the students at Demons Air Academy For The Hopeful (More like hopeless) and students were running mad. Several Goodbyes were waved in my direction before I managed to escape the class and empty my locker. This summer was not looking good.

"3 o'clock" I spoke to myself, now staring at my watch leaving the school building only moments earlier. It was time to head to my newly found job, in the darker parts of town. The Official Demon HQ where every piece of information was heard and stored, how I had managed to find a job like that, I will never know. But one thing is for sure; it's going to look bloody impressive on my resume.

After looking around for pointless minutes I closed my eyes and concentrated hard. I flinched several times while the wings grew painlessly out of my shoulder blades. After a few more seconds I turned around and had a look at the new fluffy items sticky out of my back. "Purple, just how I like them," I smirked and sprinted as these words were spoken, then lifted off into the endless blue sky at 3:59. "Great. Late for work again."

"BEEP, BEEP!" The sound struck as I entered the office in royal fashion, sweaty and puffing, just how a professional should. And to top it off, I was an hour late.

"I'm Here! I'm Here! Please don't fire my ass!" Everyone in the office stared. Some amused, some shocked. I looked down at my shoes knowing my face had flushed red and that I had no intention of finding out who was in the room right now.

"Son, you're on time" I heard an old man speak from across the room. I was astonished to hear this and I managed to glimpse at my watch while avoiding the rest of the offices' faces. "But my watch says five," and then I realised what I had done horribly wrong. The First day of work and already I had screwed up. Again managing to astonish and amuse my co-workers I screamed, with my cheeks flushing a distinguishing red, " SCREW YOU DAY-LIGHT SAVINGS!"

A good half hour had passed since the most embarrassing moment of my career in HQ (Not to mention my first moment) and I was now in my cubicle after washing up. "You have the cubicle of the newly deceased Human manager Severus. You're a lucky kid." The way he said human sent a massive shiver up my spine, and what did he mean by "lucky kid"? Was he simply taunting me, like the rest of the demons? Oh well for now that will have to wait.

I opened the cabinet that stood still and unfashionably on the wall to the right of the cubicle only to find it full with papers on files named "Humans". I opened the files and started to call out for the manager to come over to my cubicle until a word caught my attention and my throat dried up.

I walked black over to my table and sat down and read the document that lay before me, written several hours ago by the human who used to own the office, it read something like this:

_**Conspiracy. It's Everywhere.**_

_**To whoever reads this document you must know that the demons are planning a apocalyptic war against the angels and humans weather you chose to believe this or not, I don't care but bare this thought. I have notes, videos, recordings, the lot, stashed in a human bank account near Downtown Chicago. If you need proof go there. Please you must do something. Warn the Angels head to Heaven I can give you a contact detail but that is it, he will help you on your journey to Heaven and only he will help you get out of there alive.**_

"I must say you are very subtle," I remarked to myself, for some reason waiting for a reply from Severus. "And what do you mean a contact?" It was futile, asking questions to myself knowing that no one would ever answer them, at least for now. What to do, what to do I thought.

I quickly turned the paper over to see what was on the other side but as it was hastily done I managed to let something fall out. It was a playing card. I sighed and picked it up.

The Joker. His, or should I say "its'", mocking face stared into my eyes daring me to turn it over. I looked for no more then a few seconds, then succumbed to the mocking eyes and turned it over.

_**123 AteFour Street**_

_**Urahara Kisuke**_

The destination of my "contact" lay right in front of me and all I had to do now is head there and enter Heaven, but some how I don't think that it's going to be that easy.

I look up, hoping for some sign that god is going to help me through this but I know that a Demon can never get his god's appreciation. And I think it's now that I've decided to make my own destiny. "Crimson Scar", not bad, I like it. My code name is set and I'm ready to go but are they ready for me to come? Let's find out. I stood up and grew my wings, for some reason they came out less painfully then I expected, I turned and stared in acknowledgment. A grin was now growing across my face. I stared at my wings. I was actually happy it wasn't purple this time, I balanced and steadied myself then jumped. I flew out the window of my new job at Demon HQ, a fugitive of the Demon Society yet I'm so happy. Flying through the never-ending night I set my destination for Urahara's house with my wings fluttering in the background allowing only one feather to fall. It fell slowly and exotically till it hit the ground. It was shiny and Crimson in Colour. I was the Crimson Scar.


End file.
